Problem: ${\dfrac{2}{9} \div 4 =} $
Solution: Draw ${\dfrac{2}{9}}$. Divide ${\dfrac{2}{9}}$ into $4$ rows. Each of the ${4}$ rows is $\dfrac{2}{36}$ of the whole. We can also use the image to see that ${\dfrac{2}{9}} \div 4$ is the same as $\dfrac{1}{4} \text{ of }{ \dfrac{2}{9}}$. $\dfrac{1}{4} \text{ of } {\dfrac{2}{9}} = \dfrac{1}{4} \times {\dfrac{2}{9}}$ $\dfrac{1}{4} \times {\dfrac{2}{9}}=$ $\dfrac{1\times{2}}{4\times9}=\dfrac{2}{36}$ $\dfrac{2}{9} \div 4 = \dfrac{2}{36}$ [Wait, can't this be simplified?]